Within Glass
by ttsilva
Summary: Depois de Alice e Edward perderem seu bebê,Bella opta por ser a barriga de aluguel.A gravidez está às mil maravilhas até que Bella tem um aborto espontâneo.Não querendo contar a Alice a má notícia,Bella e Edward decidem fazer o bebê do modo antigo.
1. Bella Incubadora

**Written by: **

Nikki - .net/u/1336282/Nikkipedia

Leon - .net/u/1785818/

**Capítulo 1**

Eu tentei sorrir para a pequena lâmina de vidro a minha frente.

"Olá."

A lâmina de vidro não respondeu.

Eu olhei ao redor da sala. Grossas paredes brancas, telhado feio, instrumentos médicos estranhos os quais eu não queria saber de jeito nenhum como funcionavam. Eu estava sentada em uma cama de hospital. Não do tipo de hospital tradicional, mas o tipo onde é forrado com couro e coberto com um tipo de papel que eles usam para cobrir assentos de banheiros. O papel estalava toda vez que eu me movia, e isso me incomodava. Era como se me provocasse, "Você não pode seguir com isso, Isabella Whitlock. Você não pode, possivelmente, colocar óvulos fertilizados da sua irmã e do marido dela dentro do seu útero. Merda, você ainda nem teve seu próprio filho com Jasper!"

O que era verdade.

Bem, não que eu não possa seguir com isso, tendo o filho da minha irmã e seu marido, mas eu nunca tive meu próprio filho com Jasper.

Eu corri uma mão tremedora pelo meu cabelo. Acalme-se, Bella. É apenas um bebê. Um favor na verdade, considerando todas as coisas que Alice tem feito por você.

Ah, a quem eu estou enganando?

Não que eu tenha coragem para dizer a Alice e Edward, mas eu estava absolutamente aterrorizada. Eu nunca poderia voltar atrás na minha palavra de dar o bebê que eles tanto mereciam, mas eu estava preocupada sobre a coisa superficial. O peso adquirido, o inchaço, o estranho desejo por picles com sorvete.

Olhei para a lâmina de vidro de novo, eu não poderia realmente ver os óvulos fertilizados - e eu não iria pôr meu rosto em frente disso – mas era estranho.

Senti-me como Phoebe daquele seriado, Friends, quando ela opta por ter o filho do seu irmão. Para ser honesta, foi isso que me fez entrar nessa coisa toda.

_Jasper e eu estavamos aconchegados em nosso sofá rindo da reprise de Friends. Aquele em que a Phoebe tem o bebê do irmão dela, ou alguma coisa assim. Eu poderia ouvir a risada de Jasper ruindo através do seu peito, e eu sorri. Jasper era sempre calmo e descontraído, o que equilibrava meu jeito nervoso. Era um conforto tê-lo exibindo suas emoções de vez em quando._

_O telefone tocou e eu gemi. Eu não queria fazer a jornada torturante de levantar até o outro lado do sofá para pegar o telefone._

_Jasper cutucou minha cabeça com seu ombro. "Você vai atender, não é? Você está mais perto."_

_Eu prendi meus braços ao redor do seu peito. "Não, você atende," Eu choraminguei, "Eu odeio atender telefone."_

_Jasper sorriu, "Então eu acho que o telefone terá que tocar até que desliguem."_

_Eu sorri de volta, eu adorava como Jasper sempre aceitava meu jeito._

_Então, nós deixamos o telefone tocar, até que a secretária eletrônica atendesse. "Olá," O sotaque sulista de Jasper permeou pelo quarto, "Você ligou para Jasper e Bella Whitlock." Minha voz era então escutada. "Desculpe não atendermos agora, mas deixe seu nome, mensagem, e número e nós ligaremos pra você." A voz de Jasper voltou, "Se nós quisermos mesmo retornar a ligação."_

_"Bella?" A voz de Alice disse, eu empurrei meu corpo para longe do alcance de Jasper. A voz dela era nervosa e histérica, "Bella, eu perdi o bebê. Novamente." Sua voz quebrou na última palavra._

_Eu disparei até o telefone, "Alice? Alice, querida. Eu sinto muito."_

Depois Alice chorou seus olhos pra mim pelo telefone, eu me senti sem saída. O que você diz pra sua irmã depois dela perder seu terceiro bebê? "Oh, sinto muito. Da quarta vez vai?" Não, é destruidor. Em vez disso, eu sugeri que faríamos In Vitro. Alice e Edward estavam hesitantes na primeira vez. Sem mencionar Jasper. Mas uma vez que eles viram o quão determinada eu estava por Alice e Edward terem seu bebê, eles suspiraram, balançaram suas mãos, e me agradeceram por eu não ser egoísta.

A porta abriu e entraram Alice, Edward e Jasper. Alice estava segurando fortemente suas mãos enquanto ela fazia um movimento leve até mim. Ela pegou minhas mãos nas dela e beijou minha bochecha, "Bella, você tem certeza que quer seguir com isso?"

Eu assenti, "Claro, Alice. É o mínimo que posso fazer."

Edward sorriu e afagou meu ombro, "Obrigada, Bella. Você tem alguma idéia do quanto isso significa pra gente?"

Eu sorri de volta e olhei para Jasper. Ele colocou suas mãos em minha bochecha e me beijou nos lábios, "Não fique tão nervosa, você ficará bem." E com isso, eu estava imediatamente calma. Eu suspirei entre as mãos do Jasper, tentando mostrar a ele nesse pequeno gesto todo amor que eu sentia por ele.

Houve uma batida na porta antes e ela se abriu revelando o Dr. Gerandy. Ele tinha uma prancheta em suas mãos e estava folheando as páginas. Ele andou entre nós e forçou um sorriso, "Você está pronta, Sra. Whitlock?

Eu dei a ele uma tentativa de sorriso, "Pronta como nunca estive."

Dr. Gerandy assentiu. "Bom." Ele olhou para a lâmina de vidro, "Agora apenas para ter certeza, quantos embriões você quer transferir?"

"Dois," Eu ordenei.

"Um," Edward confirmou.

"Dois," Alice gorjeou.

"Um," Jasper disse.

Wow.

As sobrancelhas do Dr. Gerandy bateram no teto, "Eu vou dar aos quatro um tempo para pensar sobre isso." Ele então se mandou da sala e fechou a porta.

Eu rolei os olhos. Edward estava olhando furioso para Alice, que estava olhando irritada para Jasper, que estava olhando furioso pra mim. "O que?"

"Dois, Bella?" Jasper satirizou. "Você não olhou para o site que eu mandei pra você sobre In Vitro? 'A presença de mais de um embrião-'"

'"aumenta o risco para os embriões e para a mãe'. Sim, Sr. Saudavélmentelouco. Eu li o site, e eu sei dos riscos." Eu então usei meu olhar de cachorrinho nele, "Mas são Alice e Edward. Nossos melhores amigos. Você não quer assegurar que eles tenham o filho que eles justamente merecem?"

Jasper olhou furioso.

Olhar de cachorrinho.

Furioso.

Olhar de cachorrinho.

Furi- Eu ganhei.

Jasper suspirou, "Está bem. Dois embriões." Ele me deu um olhar certeiro, "Mas é isso. Apenas dois."

Alice pulou de alegria, e eu teria feito se não fosse pela roupa de hospital que eu estava usando que mostrava minha costa. "Yay!" Alice exclamou. Ela beijou Jasper e eu na bochecha, "Obrigada!"

"O que?" Edward exclamou, "É isso, Jasper? Sua esposa usa seus olhos de filhote de cachorro em você e você desmorona?"

Jasper deu de ombros, "Não me diga que você não faz o mesmo com Alice."

Alice agarrou um braço ao redor de Edward, "Não se preocupe Jasper. Ele faz. Como você acha que eu consegui o lindo e pequeno Porsche?"

Eu franzi a sobrancelha, "Eu pensei que você havia prometido dar a ele mais rápi-"

Alice grampeou suas mãos sobre minha boca, "Bella, não seja boba!" Eu lambi a palma de sua mão e ela recuou gritando, "Eca, Bella!"

Edward olhou furioso para Alice, "Você está contando a sua irmã sobre nossa vida sexual agora?"

Jasper fechou seus olhos e cobriu seus ouvidos com suas mãos, "Edward nu. Nojento."

Eu cutuquei Jasper, "Não seja um bebezão."


	2. Pra sempre e sempre e sempre

**Within Glass**

**Capítulo 2**

Eu sabia que estava sonhando.

Eu estava descansando na nuvem de algodão doce mais suave que eu já vi. Eu me aconcheguei profundamente na confecção de fio de açúcar, rindo quando ele não grudava em meu cabelo. Lá embaixo eu podia ver crianças correndo ao redor. Elas vestiam pijamas brancos e estavam jogando ao redor do anel rosado. Suas risadas faziam meu coração inchar e saltei da minha nuvem de algodão doce para flutuar para baixo deles.

"Bella!" a criança exclamou. Uma menina pequena correu e me atacou no chão. Eu comecei a fazer cócegas nela, seu tom em alta freqüência me fez rir. "Pare! Pare!" ela implorava.

Eu o fiz, e ela olhou pra mim – seus cintilante olhos chocolate castanhos idêntico ao meu.

Whoa, ela se parecia justamente com Alice quando era mais nova.

Alguém bateu timidamente em meu ombro e eu me virei. Lá estava um pequeno garoto de cabelos cor de bronze e bochechas rechonchudas. Ele fazia um biquinho e segurou suas mãos atrás das costas. Ele estava descalço e estava traçando os dedos de seus pés na grama.

Eu sorri, ele estava tão adorável. "Sim?"

"Eu sou Edward," ele disse graciosamente, seus olhos verdes aipo arriscando um olhar para meu rosto. Meu sorriso cresceu e ele corou.

"Olá, Edward."

"Eddie!" Alice-sósia gritou. Ela se arrastou para ele e ele perdeu o equilíbrio, ambos caindo no chão.

"Ugh!" Edward grunhiu. "Fique longe de mim, Alice!"

Meus olhos arregalaram. Mini Alice e Mini Edward? Estranho.

Eu estava tendo um desses estranhos sonhos. Ou era inconscientemente, uma pedófila.

Alice apenas abraçou mais apertado, "Mas eu te amo, Eddie! Para sempre e sempre e sempre!"

Eu não poderia ajudar, mas disse, "Ah!"

Edward sem sucesso empurrou Alice para longe, "Vai embora!"

Alice balançou a cabeça, "Não até você dizer que me ama, também!"

Edward corou, "Sem chance!" Ele se virou pra mim e franziu a testa, "Me ajude, Bella!"

Eu sorri, e pisquei. Sentei alguns centímetros distantes deles, pernas cruzadas. "Desculpe Edward. "Eu temo não poder intervir sobre um amor verdadeiro."

Alice sorriu radiante, "Nós estamos destinados a ficar juntos! Eu disse a você! Até Bella lhe disse!"

Edward deu um pequeno suspiro, "Está bem. Bem. Eu também te amo, Alice." Ele acariciou a cabeça dela e ela se aconchegou no peito dele, fazendo ele sorrir. E então em uma profunda, mais máscula voz ele disse, "Eu vou amar você para todo o sempre."

Que diabos? Edward acabou de entrar na puberdade?

"Bella? Você está mesmo dormindo?"

Eu abri meus olhos vendo luzes brilhantes, "Apague a merda da luz."

O riso cintilante de Alice pôde ser ouvido: "Ela está acordada."

Jasper silenciou ela, "Deixe-a dormir, Alice."

Pisquei algumas vezes antes de tudo entrar em foco. "Quanto tempo eu estive fora?"

Alice abriu a boca para responder, mas a porta foi aberta com um baque. Um menino pequeno com um tufo de cabelos castanhos veio na minha direção pulando na cama para me dar um abraço. "Tia Bella! Você está acordada!"

Eu dei um sorriso cansado amassando seu cabelo, "Claro que estou, Em."

"Em! Eu lhe disse para não correr!" Rosalie ralhou quando ela entrou na sala. Ela estava com cinco meses e já demonstrava. O brilho da gravidez parecia aumentar a sua beleza e eu senti uma pontada de inveja. Eu esperava que eu parecesse com ela quando minha barriga começasse a aparecer. Rosalie sorriu para mim e se sentou em uma cadeira que Jasper lhe ofereceu. "Ei, Bella."

Eu bocejava, "Hey, Rosalie."

"Bella!" uma potente voz, exclamou. Emmett andou com dificuldade e bateu na parte superior da moldura da porta com a mão. "Como está a minha irmã favorita?"

"Hey!" Alice exclamou. "Eu pensei que eu era a irmã favorita!"

Emmett revirou os olhos, "Você deixou de ser a favorita, assim que você comprou um Porsche."

Edward riu: "Não é culpa dela se Rosalie não quer que você tenha um."

Rosalie olhou para trás de seu marido. "Fundo da Faculdade, Baby. Fundo da Faculdade", lembrou.

Em se sentou ao meu lado. "Você é tão quente, tia!", exclamou, seus olhos totalmente violeta olhando para mim.

Enrolei o meu braço em torno dele, "Você também, Bochechudo Lindo." Eu bocejava novamente e Jasper tomou isso como uma sugestão para expulsar a todos para fora do quarto.

"Vamos lá pessoal, vamos deixar a Bella dormir."

Em e Emmett usavam uma cara azeda idêntica em seus rostos que mostrava suas covinhas. "Mas eu não quero!" eles disseram em coro.

Rosalie revirou os olhos e segurou seus braços para fora na direção de Emmett. Ao invés disso, ele levantou ela como uma noiva e ela gritou de prazer. "Ponha-me no chão, Emmett! Estou muito pesada!"

"Certo", Emmett zombou. "Peso de pena, Babe". Ele virou para mim e sorriu, "Nós voltaremos. Hasta la vista, Bella."

Eu ri, "Adios, amigos."

Alice se moveu rapidamente para me beijar na bochecha. Ela segurou meu rosto nas mãos e olhou-me nos olhos: "Obrigado, Bella. Você não tem idéia do quanto isso significa para mim. Eu não acho que eu vou algum dia mostrar gratidão suficiente"

Eu acenei minha mão no ar, "Eu sei, eu sei. Não precisa falar."

Edward andou atrás de Alice e envolveu um braço em volta da cintura dela, "Sério mesmo, Bella. Obrigado." Ele sorriu antes de arrancar Em de meus braços. "Hey!" Em choramingou. "Eu quero ficar com a tia Bella!" Edward franziu a testa, "Você não quer sair comigo, Tyke? Tia Alice e eu vamos levá-lo para tomar sorvete."

Seus olhos brilharam, "Vamos!"

Alice riu e estendeu a mão para apertar a minha mão, "Nós vamos voltar." Eles saíram da sala deixando apenas Jasper e eu.

Ele sorriu enquanto caminhava até mim. Ele se inclinou e me beijou na boca. "Eu te amo muito, Bella."

Sorri contra os lábios e arrecadou meus dedos pelos cabelos, "Eu te amo também, Mr. Whitlock."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sete semanas mais tarde._

Eu me sentia uma bosta.

Eu acho que deveria ter lido aquele site que Jasper me mostrou com mais atenção. Dr. Gerandy disse que eu tinha Síndrome do Ovário Policísticos, ou OHSS. Além da constante purgação e incontinência urinária, Eu agora tinha esporádicos momentos de azia, náuseas, e maus episódios de gases.

Uma vez eu soltei um peido tão ruim que Jasper vomitou todo o seu almoço.

Eu estava descansando na cama, não sobre ordens médicas, mas do próprio Jasper. [i]E[/i] da Alice. [i]E[/i] do Edward. Eu rolei os olhos ao meu lado, tentando não mover tanto meu torso. Qualquer movimento que eu faça me faz gritar de dor. Meu estômago resmunga, dizendo, "Me alimente, Bella."

Eu alcancei a minha mesa de cabeceira e apertei a campainha. Jasper havia sugerido que eu tocasse a campainha quando precisasse dele. Primeiro eu bati o pé e disse não. Eu não queria me sentir como se Jasper fosse meu criado, a disposição de todos os meus chamados.

Eu pedi pela campainha depois da terceira vez que chamei Jasper.

Eu toquei a campainha e ouvi passos rápidos. Jasper abriu a porta lentamente e colocou sua cabeça para dentro e sorriu pra mim, "Você chamou?"

Eu me curvei enquanto sentava, "Estou com fome."

Jasper sorriu forçadamente e andou pelo nosso quarto, ele usava um avental que estava escrito 'Beije o cozinheiro'. "Perfeito, eu preparei sua comida favorita!"

Eu senti meu humor clarear, "Ravióli de Cogumelo?"

Jasper moveu sua cabeça para trás, com uma confusa expressão no rosto. "Er. Não? Mais como Penne com calabresa, pimenta, e cebolas?" Ele franziu a testa, "Não é esse seu favorito?"

Eu dei um sorriso meia boca, "Sim, esse é meu favorito. Estava testando você." Eu pisquei, "Apenas para ter certeza que você lembrava."

Jasper suspirou, claramente aliviado. "Não me assuste assim, querida." Um alarme forte soou pelo ar desviando a atenção de Jasper que logo se voltou para mim, "A lingüiça esta pronta, volto em um segundo." Ele correu ate a cozinha para preparar minha comida.

Meu sorriso torto se desfez do meu rosto e caí novamente pra trás sobre meu travesseiro, me encolhi com a dor que torturava todo meu corpo.

Ravióli de Cogumelo era meu favorito.


End file.
